You Set My Soul On Fire
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Christine runs away from an absusive Raoul back to Erik who lays dying. Erik then puts Christine in Nadir's protection. Christine/Nadir
1. Chapter 1

**I have been thinking of writing a story like this for a while and finally decided to write it. A really close fanfiction friend of mine Iluvhorses1997 came up with the big plot to base it on. =D She is also my beta for this story. **

**Anyway I noticed there's like only one Nadir/Christine story on fanfiction. I always thought they could be a really great pair. And I have to say the story L'Ange Noir made me want to write this after the relationship that Christine and Nadir had. No copying intended dontstealmyvitaminies. ;) This story will have nothing at all related to yours.**

**Tell me what you think of this story. I need reviews to know if I should start writing.**

**Don't forget the story Phantom of the Opera would have never been printed if it hadn't been for the daroga! He is so undervalued in fanfiction sometimes.**

You Set My Soul on Fire

(A Christine/Nadir Story)

Chapter 1:

"Christine! Open this door this instant," an angry voice shouted on the other end of a door.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to wish Raoul De Chagney's voice away. Of course it didn't, but one could hope right?

I had thought leaving Erik with Raoul was the right choice; but it had turned into the worst thing I have ever done in my entire 16 year old life.

Raoul was the man I thought he was. He had been so gentle and kind when we were children…and even at the Opera Populaire.

Tears began falling down my face as I thought of leaving my Angel of Music. How could I have been so cruel to Erik? He had been the one all along. I should have stayed with him. He begged me to stay and had even threatened Raoul's life to make me stay. And then I had kissed him and for some reason he let me go.

It was then I realized I loved Erik and not Raoul. Nevertheless it was too late to change my mind. Erik had forced me to go with Raoul not taking no for an answer.

Raoul had whisked me away before I could think about it again. After that Raoul's sweet coated personality changed into something terrible. He started to drink and began to pick me as his target to beat if he was angry at something. Raoul was terrifying when he was drunk and I tried to keep away from him. This resulted in him grabbing me, claiming I was always avoiding him. At first it was a slap or two to the face if I said something wrong in his presence, now it could be a number of punishments if he thought I was avoiding him. He would he pull me by my hair, or slam me into the wall. Sometimes he slammed me so hard I couldn't keep conscious. I would sometimes walk away bleeding. Bruising seemed to be nothing now compared to what I usually experienced. He had been deliberately kept the maids from seeing me. He mostly sent them home during the night and many times during the day.

I had to escape Raoul before something worse happened. I was to be married to him in less than a month. Mon Dieu! The thought brought me to a panic. I had to get away from this man. I had to get back to Erik! If I didn't get back to him, I was sure I would die.

"Christine, I'm going to break this door down on the count of three if you don't open it!" Raoul snarled behind the bedroom door.

I backed away with wide eyes. He was angrier than ever tonight. He had had extra alcohol which made him extra angry about the way I stayed away from him.

I trembled violently in fear as he began to ram the door down with fierce slams. I could only imagine what type of slamming I would endure.

I whimpered and covered my face as the door gave way and fell. Cruel hands yanked my arms from my face before my hands were handcuffed with a vice grip of his left hand. I cried out as my wrists cracked. Raoul then yanked my head up to look at him by my hair.

"What do you have to say woman?" he growled in my ear. "You've ignored and avoided me for days on end."

"Nothing," I gasped in white hot pain.

"You're lying woman!" the hand that was in my hair when to my throat and began to constrict to where I couldn't breathe.

Erik had choked and killed people but never as many years as I'd known him had he laid a hand to me like this. He was always so gentle with me. As if I was china doll.

"I have nothing to say to you, Vicomte." I spat out as if it were a curse.

The hand on my throat squeezed tighter before Raoul decided to slap me smartly across the face as hard as he could.

A scream slipped from my lips. My lips felt sticky and I knew I was bleeding once again.

"Don't ever speak to me as such. I am Master or nothing. You have no right." Then I was rammed into the wall with such force my vision was lost for a few seconds. He was so close to my face I could smell liqueur and it made me want to retch. How could such a sweet boy turn into such a vile man?

"You have no right to treat me like this," I sneered back knowing the result but I didn't care anymore. I was fed up with him.

My torture began…

Then he left me bruised, broken, and bloody.

Every movement I made brought tears to my eyes as I began to force myself to make a rope out of my sheets. I didn't dare look in the mirror. I knew it was gruesome.

I was in so much pain I felt crazed. All I could think of was escaping. And if I fell to my death well it was better than dying from Raoul beating me to death.

After much difficulty I was done with the rope and threw it out the window. Without thinking I began climbing. I didn't even bother putting on my shoes.

Thus my painful journey to the opera began…

**Good or bad? Like or Nay? Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews except a certain someone whose review was anonymous and very rude. I can't figure out how to delete it either.**

**But anyway here's your new chapter! Sorry it's short, the next chapter will be longer.**

Chapter 2:

I collapsed in an exhausted heap at the Rue Scribe Entrance of the Opera House. I didn't think I could go much further.

The fire had destroyed so much of the Opera that it was almost impossible to recognize. There was nothing splendor about the building now. It was only a crude skeleton of what it used to be. It was amazing that the fire somehow missed the Rue Scribe.

I could only hope that the underground lair hadn't caved in from the fire. My heart leaped to my throat at the thought of the ceiling crumbling over top of my poor Erik.

Realizing I had to go on and couldn't wait any longer. I got back up on my trembling legs. People who passed by turned to stare at me as if I had two heads.

I didn't blame them. I had a giant bruise on my cheek, a cut lip, a bloodied nose, my wrists had purple marks around them, and my neck also had a purple mark. Not to mention my dress which had blood stains on it. I was a sight to be seen.

I opened the door slowly in surprise. I hadn't thought it would have been unlocked and yet it was.

A scream slipped through my lips as a large shadow suddenly blocked my path. It wasn't Erik either which made me even the more terrified.

The shadow stepped forth and the shadow turned into a tall man. A Persian man… I saw him scrunch his eyes, taking in the condition of my face.

"I am the Daroga, I suppose you are here to see Erik." He jerked his head toward the dark passage way, never taking his eyes off me. He outstretched his hand for me to take.

My heart was starting to pound now. Who exactly was this man and how did he know I knew Erik?

Without even thinking about the consequences I took his hand and was surrounded by darkness.

**Review! Any ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, It's been too long and I'm sorry. I got writer's block and it was getting the best of me. I need a few suggestions of what should happen in next chapter.**

Chapter 3:

I trembled in fright as the heavy door of the Rue Scribe banged shut, surrounding us in darkness. The Daroga held my hand in his and never let go. He seemed nice enough but what if he wasn't and planned to do something horrible to me? I couldn't help but be wary of any man after what happened with Raoul.

Light was beginning to show ahead of us.

"We're almost here," The Daroga announced gently.

I squinted to see ahead. Erik wasn't anywhere around. Was this man even telling the truth? "Where is he?" I asked as the Daroga helped me into the gondola.

Daroga paused ever so slightly as he began to row.

Panic was starting to rise inside me. Why did he look so strange?

"He's dying mademoiselle." Daroga oared across the underground lake. "He's resting on his death bed as we speak."

_Dying? That couldn't be…No! He couldn't die!_

"No!" a scream flew out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Silence girl! Do you want to cause his weak heart to have a heart attack?" Daroga hissed.

My face paled. _Weak heart? Oh my poor Erik!_

As soon as the gondola hit shore I jumped out in a blind dash. I was desperate to find Erik. How could he be dying? He was so strong and powerful when I left. How could a few weeks cause such a drastic change?

"Daae!" The Daroga cried out, scrambling out of the gondola to race after me.

I shrieked, tripping over my many skirts as I ran into the doorway of the bedroom with the swan-bed. I quickly began to sit up.

Arms grabbed me from behind and pulled me upright.

I struggled out of the Daroga's grasp and fell at the beside of Erik. I didn't know why I picked this room to run to but I found him and that was all that mattered right now.

Erik's eyes were squeezed shut but opened when he felt the bed move under my weight.

"Chri-Christine-," Erik wheezed.

He was so pale and his eyes were purple underneath. He didn't look like himself.

I held back a sob. His beautiful voice sounded gravelly. "I came back to you." I took his hand and kissed it.

Erik frowned as he looked over my face. "He's hurt you." His eyes sparked with fury and suddenly he looked like the old Phantom.

I bit my lip to keep from crying again. "I ran away because I wanted to come back to you. I love you, Erik. I'm so sorry I did this to you. I didn't know what I wanted until now. Raoul was a mistake Please forgive me." I gripped his hand tightly.

He began to cough harshly and I fought back a scream of horror as blood began to trickle out of his mouth.

The Daroga sprang to action and quickly grabbed a cloth for Erik to wipe his mouth.

Erik's mask was askew. He closed his eyes in pain and clutched his heart with his free hand. "Christine—listen to me." He wheezed.

"I'm listening," I held his hand against my cheek.

"Daroga?" Erik wheezed and motioned him to come over which the Persian instantly did.

"Daroga, I want you to take care of Christine. I'm trusting her into your care. Go to Persia and don't let Raoul find either of you. Keep her safe." Erik stroked my face ever so lightly. It was forced from him being so weak. Any little movement was hard on him.

"No, please Erik! Don't leave me," I begged. I didn't want this strange Persian to take me away. I wanted Erik and Erik alone. He couldn't die! It was unthinkable!

"Christine, you'll understand in time." Erik coughed again.

"No!" I cried. "No," I threw my arms around him in a hug before I even thought of my actions.

Erik seemed surprised but weakly touched my hair. "A last request..?"

"Anything," I sobbed into his chest. My ear was pressed against his heart. I could hear every slow beat and each skip it made. It wasn't long before it would give up.

"A kiss for your angel of music?" Erik said softly.

Daroga turned his back from us, allowing privacy.

With a shuddering tremble from a sob I leaned over to his face. My hand was pressed against his chest. I wanted to hear it beat as long as possible.

I pressed my lips softly against his. He responded weakly.

And then he smiled and the heart underneath my hand stilled.

I couldn't speak. I was so shocked I couldn't move.

Strong arms pulled me away from Erik's body and this time I let them.

I was defeated. The only man that ever loved me was gone. The man I had realized I loved too late.

The Daroga quickly ushered me out of the room.

I was walking in a haze and suddenly everything went black.

**Review!**


End file.
